What District 13 did to me
by Mysterious Mischief
Summary: My own character who lived in district 13 and what her life was like. its a diary


June 21st

Today I worked for 14 hours in the mines. It was also my 12th birthday, but nobody said anything. My mom was to busy with my Autistic older brother ,Leon, to realize anything was wrong, and my younger brother Cal (short for Calim) was working as a blacksmith's apprentice. So no one said Happy Birthday today.

But it's really not so happy. I'm now counted as a soilder for the rebellion. By The way, my name is Jessamine Cicily Fulton.

June 22nd

Today was just as slow as yesterday was. Worked for 20 hours hours this time. Today is the anniversary of the day my dad died in the mines. So now, I have the burden of mining graphite. Mom stayed in bed all day so I had to take care of Leon right after I cleaned up a bit.

No one can know about him or he would be put to death for being weaker then the rest of us.

June 23rd

I'm scared. For Leon... For all of us.. Something could happen any day now.. The Capitol could figure out we are hiding him. He's technically dead to the world, except us. He should be working in the mines instead of me. He is counted as weak, and if The Capitol found out he would be killed in front of us.

I better wake up Cal before he's late for miss job. It's going to be a long day in the mines for me.

August 19th

They took Leon. Mom is devastated and Cal is confused. He doesn't know why Leon left and Mom and I won't explain it to him. We don't know if he got killed or not. We are hoping he will come back to us safely. All my friends and the people Mom work with all know he won't but keep us in high hopes by saying he will. Others are saying that we should all be killed for hiding him. The Mayor feels sorry for us and knew Leon was a good kid and always tried hard even if he couldn't work in the mines.

I wonder what he's doing right now... Is he suffering, dying a horrible death, living peacefully with a new family, or is he being forced to work somewhere in the Capitol?

I'll continue to think he's still alive.

August 21st

Day two since Leon left. Mom's not even bothering to take care of Cal while I'm working my long shifts in the mines. When I get home late at night he's still up and hungry. So I make him some food before I clean myself up.

Today I had to wake him up the same time I usually wake up, which was about 2:30 in the morning. That's just to get him ready for school since Mom won't do anything. He goes to school on week days and then once school is done he goes straight to work. But on weekends he just goes straight to work.

Once I set out things for him to eat for breakfast when he's hungry, I leave and go straight to the mines. Working 15 hours today.

August 22nd

Day three since Leon got taken from us. Mom's still not getting out of bed or going to work, but she won't get in trouble for it since she's the owner of her shop.

So since she's not doing any work that means that Cal and I have to make a lot of extra money. But school comes first for the both of us. I still go to school every day dispite my job. I wake up at 2:30, go to work till 7:30, clean up, and then go to school from 8:30 to 2:00. I then go to work again for however long I need to work, then do my homework, and go to sleep. Some days I skip school because I get so tired, but Cal usually brings me home my homework.

I better get some sleep. Even if i work only 5 hours I still want to get some extra sleep.

August 25th

Today is Leon's Birthday. Mom's feeling even worse and so am I. Cal is still wondering where Leon went and keeps asking me if we can go buy a birthday present for him. When I keep saying no he gives me a sad/mad look then goes to sulk in his room.

Mom made his favorite cake and let us have a piece. She's a little better but not much. I still have to get Cal up and get him ready for school, but Mom makes his food.

I better get to work before Boss gets mad.

August 26th

No work today. I'm glad, but I still have to work around the house. Doing chores, getting food, and helping Cal with his homework.

Mom's calling, I better get to work.

August 28th

Today I heard some people over talking in the mines. They kept whispering the rebellion District 13 is planning on The Capitol. I hope nothing bad happens, The Capitol can be pretty scary at times. They're strong to, The Capitol that is. They threaten us sometimes.

Work Harder! Work Faster! Get going we need more graphite! That's what they always yell at us about. They threaten to shoot us if we slack off in the mines, or so I heard.

Cal's been hearing it at his work too. He's excited about it and wants to help with it. But Mom says no. Not only for his safety, but all of ours.

I wonder what Leon's doing, or if he's even alive. We haven't heard anything from that day.

September 2nd

Now everyone is talking about the rebellion. I really hope The Capitol isn't listening somehow.

I really don't want anyone to get hurt. No one, not my friends, not my family, no one.

Cal has finally stopped talking about the rebellion and has his mind on something else. Work probably. He's been busy lately with work. I think he's getting himself into trouble somehow. Mom thinks he's fine.

I hope it's nothing to serious, or we might be in trouble too.

I better get to work. It's shopping day tomorrow and we need as much money as possible.

September 3rd

Today Cal and I went shopping for food. He kept asking for things we didn't need and I kept telling him no. Finally he stopped till I caught on. He was trying to steal some of the stuff. I yelled at him and told him to put it back.

He has been getting in more trouble since Leon was taken from us. I told him if he ever did it again, I'd tell Mom and he'd be in even more trouble.

September 5th

Today Cal got sick, so while Mom worked, I stayed home to take care of him. That's means I made no money today. I didn't go to school either.

This was my first time I took care of someone who was sick. I hope I do ok. Mom just said to make sure he got enough sleep and ate the food she made for him. I've done that so far, hopefully nothing goes wrong or he needs something we don't have.

September 6th

The medicine for Cal is expensive. 100 dollars is how much it costs, and I have 20 dollars. It will be hard to get it because we need money to buy food too.

Mom isn't making any money at her work and I'm not getting enough to get the amount on time.

Mom's taking care of Cal today, so I'm going to head to work.

September 8th

I'm up to 80 dollars. I've made some extra money working overtime and helping people around their house or yard.

Mom gave me an extra couple of dollars to add so that left me at 80.

Cal's getting alittle better but not much. I think the medicine will help him a lot. Hopefully I'll finish getting the money either today or tomorrow.

Mom's making money too, but that's for food, so we don't need to worry about that.

I'm getting ready to leave to help my neighbor around her house.

September 9th

I finally got the money for Cal's medicine. I went and bought it right away then ran home.

His fevers has gone down since he's taken it. I'm the one taking care of him to I should know if it has or not.

Mom should be home soon with food for the rest of the week.

September 11th

Cal has gotten better and has gone back to work. Speaking of work, people have been talking about the rebellion more and more. It's scaring me. Mom too.

I bet it will happen soon at this rate. What will happen? Will we all die? Or will something else happen that's not as bad?

Who knows. Cal sleeps with me every night, afraid of The Capitol coming for us and killing us.

I hope this rebellion won't happen and people just hold their tongues. Otherwise I can feel something bad that's gonna happen.

September 13

Today we got this note in the mail.

_We have killed your son, he turned out to be more useless then we thought. If he could work at least a little bit, maybe he would still be alive._

_Let this be a lesson to you. All of you! We control you and you can't do anything about it._

_-The Capitol_

Mom started crying when she read this. Her first son, dead. It's hard to believe, for all of us.

Nothing good is going to come from this rebellion. But no one will listen. Maybe if we do all die, we will get to see Leon in Heaven.

September 25th

People from District 13 have made their move on The Capitol. We get updates on what's happening every hour.

So far we've made it to The Capitol and got everything in order to make the attack.

I still hate the idea of this, but if it means freedom then maybe I'll reconsider it.

Cal and I stayed home today in case something bad will happen here. Even though it is probably dangerous, Mom went to work anyway. We need food so that's her reason.

Cal is curled up next to me asleep. I better get to sleep too. These next few days will be rough.

September 29th

Our attack is over. Everyone who went, was killed. We had to watch it too.

30 people, dead with a shot to the head.

I can feel something happening, something The Capitol is planning. Who knows what though.

Cal's hungry, better go make him food.

October 2nd

The Capitol has been strangely quiet. People are starting to worry.

Cal and I aren't even going to work anymore. Mom won't let us, she's the only one that's going. To keep us alive that is.

October 3rd

The Capitol attack us today. Mom, Cal, and I are hiding in the basement hoping we won't get caught.

Gun shots can be heard all around, some closer then others.

Cal's crying and mom and I are hugging him telling him it's ok. But I think he knows it really won't be.

Hopefully The Capitol Soldiers will leave soon.

October 5th

The soldiers from The Capitol entered our house but haven't found us yet. Hopefully they will give up and just leave.

I heard some over talking about an attack that they were doing after they returned to The Capitol. Just to easily get rid of the dead bodies. I hope they won't though because if we do survive, we'd be dead from that.

Their foot steps are getting closer. I think they've found us. My worst nightmares have-.

_My name is Axel Jones and I found this diary on April 15th. It was found under the ashes from the little girl who wrote this Diary. It's a miracle that it's still in good shape. She died the day District 13 blew up in a white flash._


End file.
